cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Dracula il vampiro
|nomepaese2= |nomepaese3= |nomepaese4= |nomepaese5= |nomepaese6= |nomepaese7= |nomepaese8= |titoloalfabetico= |annouscita= 1958 |durata= 82 min |tipocolore= colore |tipoaudio= sonoro |ratio= 1.66 : 1 |genere= horror |regista= Terence Fisher |soggetto= Bram Stoker |sceneggiatore= Terence Fisher |produttore= Anthony Hinds |produttoreesecutivo= Michael Carreras |produttoreassociato= Anthony Nelson-Keys |casaproduzione= A Hammer Film Production |distribuzioneitalia= |attori= *Peter Cushing: Dr. Abraham van Helsing *Christopher Lee: Conte Dracula *Michael Gough: Arthur Holmwood *Melissa Stribling: Mina Holmwood *Carol Marsh: Lucy Holmwood *Olga Dickie: Gerda *John Van Eyssen: Jonathan Harker *Valerie Gaunt: Donna vampiro *Janine Faye: Tania *Barbara Archer: Inga *Charles Lloyd Pack: Dr. John Seward *George Merritt: Poliziotto *George Woodbridge: Landlord *George Benson: Ufficiale di frontiera *Miles Malleson: Becchino *Geoffrey Bayldon: Porter *Paul Cole: Lad *Guy Mills: Autista della carrozza (non accreditato) *Richard Morgan: Compagno dell'autista della carrozza (non accreditato) *John Mossman: Autista carro funebre (non accreditato) |doppiatorioriginali= |doppiatoriitaliani= *Augusto Marcacci: Dr. Abraham van Helsing *Renato Turi: Conte Dracula *Bruno Persa: Arthur Holmwood *Lydia Simoneschi: Mina Holmwood *Maria Pia Di Meo: Lucy Holmwood *Wanda Tettoni: Gerda *Giuseppe Rinaldi: Jonathan Harker *Dhia Cristiani: Donna vampiro *Serena Verdirosi: Tania *Lauro Gazzolo: Becchino |titoliepisodi= |fotografo= Jack Asher |montatore= Bill Lenny |effettispeciali= Sydney Pearson Les Bowie (non accreditato) |musicista= James Bernard |temamusicale= |scenografo= Bernard Robinson |costumista= |truccatore= Phil Leaky Henry Montsash Roy Ashton (non accreditato) |nomedialoghista= |nomesfondo= |nomepremi= |nomeprequel= |nomesequel= }} Dracula il vampiro è un film del 1958, diretto dal regista Terence Fisher. Il film è il primo della serie sul conte Dracula realizzata dalla Hammer Film Productions. Trama Jonathan Harker, in missione per conto del dottor Abraham Van Helsing, si infiltra come bibliotecario nel castello del Conte Dracula. L'impresa fallisce e Jonathan, pur essendo riuscito ad uccidere la sposa di Dracula, viene trasformato in vampiro. Quindi Van Helsing si reca al villaggio dove abitano la fidanzata di Jonathan, Lucy, suo fratello Arthur e la moglie Mina poiché Lucy è in pericolo siccome il Conte Dracula ha intenzione di sostituirla a sua moglie. Lucy diventa vampiro, ma Van Helsing e Arthur riescono a salvarla. I due cercano di rintracciare la destinazione della bara di Dracula (che aveva lasciato il castello, così come Van Helsing è arrivato lì). Nel frattempo, Mina riceve una lettera nella quale è scritto di andare a un indirizzo molto lontano da casa per incontrare Arthur. La mattina dopo, Arthur e Van Helsing trovano Mina in uno strano stato. In seguito Van Helsing riesce a trovare Dracula e combattono finché Dracula non viene esposto alla luce del sole e diventa cenere. Incassi Girato con un budget di £81.000Rigby, Jonathan (Luglio 2000). English Gothic : A Century of Horror Cinema. Reynolds & Hearn. p. 256. ISBN 978-1903111017. OCLC 45576395., il film ha incassato nella sola Francia 1.008.834 franchi.Box office information for Terence Fisher films in France at Box office Story Locations Le riprese, durate dall'11 novembre 1957 al 3 gennaio 1958, si sono tenute presso i Bray Studios. Curiosità * Questo è il primo film in cui Dracula appare con i canini sporgenti, un'invenzione di Fisher. * Durante le riprese della scena in cui Dracula seppellisce Mina, Christopher Lee cadde nella fosse proprio sopra la controfigura di Melissa Stribling. * In diverse occasioni, Christopher Lee ebbe a lamentarsi del fatto che le lenti a contatto che doveva indossare gli facevano male e non riusciva a vedere nulla attraverso esse. * Negli Stati Uniti il film venne rintitolato Horror of Dracula. * A circa un quarto d'ora dall'inizio del film, subito dopo lo scontro tra Dracula e la donna vampiro nella libreria, è presente una breve scena mostrante l'esterno del castello. Se si presta attenzione si nota vicino all'ingresso del castello una figura oscura muoversi in mezzo ai cespugli. Questo perché la scena venne girata mentre persone della troupe erano presenti sul luogo. * Il mantello indossato da Lee in questo film, fu scoperto nel 2007 in un negozio di costumi di Londra durante l'inventario annuale. Il mantello era andato perduto per 30 anni. Il suo valore è stimato in 50.000 $; Lee stesso fu chiamato per confermarne l'autenticità. Premi e Nominations Sequel Il film è il primo capitolo della serie sul Conte Dracula realizzata dalla Hammer. Il grande successo portò alla realizzazione di sei seguiti: *''Dracula, principe delle tenebre'' (Dracula: Prince of Darkness) (1966) *''Le amanti di Dracula'' (Dracula Has Risen from the Grave) (1968) *''Una messa per Dracula'' (Taste the Blood of Dracula) (1970) *''Il marchio di Dracula'' (Scars of Dracula) (1970) *''1972: Dracula colpisce ancora!'' (Dracula A.D. 1972) (1972) *''I satanici riti di Dracula'' (The Satanic Rites of Dracula) (1974) Note Locandina Category:Film britannici Category:Film horror Category:Film sui vampiri Category:Film della Hammer Category:Film del 1958